spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Caroline Goodall
Caroline Cruice Goodall is an English actress and scrrenwriter. She was nominated for AFI Awards for her roles in the 1989 miniseries Cassidy, and the 1995 film appearances include Hook (1991), Cliffhanger (1993), Schindler's List (1993), Disclosure (1994), The Princess Diaries (2001) and The Dressmaker (2015). Biography Early life Caroline Goodall was born in London on November 13, 1959 to a publisher father and journalist mother. She went to St. Leonards-Mayfield School and graduated (1981) with a Bachelor of Arts in Drama and English from Bristol University, alongside fellow screenwriters Jeremy Brock. Caroline was a member of National Youth Theatre. Career Goodall has appeared extensively on stage, joining the Royal Shakespeare Company (RSC) and then the National Theatre. Her roles for the RSC include Lady Anne in Richard III, Australian tour opposite Sir Anthony Sher and Hypatia in Misalliance; while for the National Theatre she played Rebecca in Command of Promise. She played Juliet in Romeo and Juliet at the Shaw Theatre, Viola In Twelfth Night (Plymouth) starred at the Manchester Royal Exchange, Royal Court Theatre as Susan in Jonathan Gem's comedy Susan's Breasts; Alan Ayckbourn's Steven Joseph Theatre in Scarborough and as Isobel in David Hare's U.S. premiere of The Secret Rapture at the SCR. Goodall was chosen by Steven Spielberg to star in the 1991 film Hook. She went on to star as the villainess Kristel in the film Cliffhanger (1993), as Emilie Schindler in Schindler's List (1993), and opposite Michael Douglas in Barry Levinson's Disclosure (1994). In Australia, she co-starred with Russell Crowe in The Silver Brumby in 1993, and was nominated for the AFI Award for Best Actress for the 1995 film Hotel Sorrento. She had previously been nominated for the AFI Award for Best Actress in a TV film or miniseries for the 1989 miniseries Cassidy. In 1996, she starred with Pauline Quirke in the BBC miniseries The Sculptress. In 1998, she was nominated for a Logie Award for Best Actress for A Difficult Woman, which also won best TV mini series at the New York Festival in 1998. She starred opposite Jeff Bridges in Ridley Scott's White Squall (1996); as Helen Thermopolis in Garry Marshall's wildy successful 'Princess Diaries (2001), The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004)and opposite Bruce Willis and Henry Cavill in the Cold Light of Day (2012). European credits include starring in Urs Egger's Opernball (1998); The Theif Lord (2006); Denis De La Patelliere's Les Epees Des Diamants; She appeared in Lars Von Trier's Nymphomaniac Vol 2 (2013) and won a RIFF Best Actress Award for her role in Massimo Cogilatore's two-hander thriller The Elevator (2014). In 2015, she played Elsbeth Beaumont in Jocelyn Moorhouse's multi-award winning film The Dressnaker, with Kate Winslet and Judy Davis. As a screenwriter, in addition to The Bay of Silence, Goodall's credits include screen adaptations of Rupert Thomson's Dreams Of Leaving for HKM Films. Goodall has starred in many TV series including The White Queen portraying Lady Cecily Neville, Duchess of York, the mother of kings Edward IV and Richard III. The series revolves around three women who played a role in the War of the Roses; Elizabeth Woodville, Lady Margaret Beaufort, and Lady Anne Neville. In November 2015 she started shooting in Berlin the role of Kelly Frost, opposite Oscar Nominee Richard Jenkins as Steven Frost, with Richard Armitage, Rhys Ifans and Michelle Forbes in Paramount's CIA spy-thriller TV series Berlin Station. Personal life Goodall married Nicola Pecorini on September 17, 1994. The couple have two children, Gemma and Leone. Her sister is producer Victoria Goodall, who is married to actor/director Dallas Campbell. Roles 76808908970.png| Vanessa Fisk Credits *Tablet of Time *Ravages of Time Category:A-Z Category:Cast